Victor Lord III
| spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Victor Lord Irene Manning (paternal; deceased) León and Anna Delgado (maternal; deceased) | greatgrandparents = María Delgado (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Tony Lord (deceased) Viki Lord Meredith Lord (deceased) Tina Roberts Todd Manning (paternal) Anna Rosa Delgado (deceased) Delmónico Delgado (maternal) Powell Lord Gwendolyn Abbott (paternal great; deceased) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Brian Kendall (deceased) Megan Gordon (deceased) Kevin Buchanan Joey Buchanan Natalie Buchanan Jessica Buchanan Daniel Wolek C.J. Roberts Sarah Roberts Starr Manning Danielle Manning Jack Manning (paternal) Roseanne Delgado Baz Moreau (maternal) Powell Lord II (deceased) Richard Abbott (paternal once removed) Enrique Delgado (maternal once removed) Peter Manning Marthahttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWOCYYYqFVU (paternal twice removed; deceased) Duke Buchanan (stillborn) (paternal once removed, via Kevin Buchanan) Liam McBain (paternal once removed, via Natalie) Megan Rappaport (stillborn) Bree Brennan Chloe Brennan (stillborn) Ryder Ford (paternal once removed, via Jessica) Hope Manning-Thornhart (paternal once removed, via Starr; deceased) Zane Buchanan (paternal twice removed, via Duke) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Randolph and Ginny Lord (paternal great-great-grandparents; deceased) Powell Lord III (paternal second cousin; deceased) | color = #660000 | color text = white | species = }} Victor Lord III was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was the son of Victor Lord, Jr. and Téa Delgado and died shortly after birth. He was switched at birth with Danny Morgan, whom Danny's mother Sam Morgan originally said she wanted to name Jason Morgan, Jr. For more information on the baby he was switched with, please click here. Storylines Background In August of 2011 on One Life to Live, it is revealed that Téa Delgado's husband is not actually the man he says and thinks he is. For the past eight years, he has been living as "Todd Manning" in Llanview, Pennsylvania; but the true Todd Manning returns to town and his mother Irene Manning reveals that the man Téa's married to is actually Todd's twin brother Victor Lord, Jr. When the truth comes out, Victor is worried that the three kids he thought were his, but just found out are actually his brother's, won't love him anymore. All three of them, Starr, Dani, and Jack, assure him that they still love him regardless of him being their uncle instead of their dad. Victor also worries that his wife won't love him anymore and will leave him. Téa, however, assures him she loves him regardless of his name, and that she married him, not his name. The two then make love on August 22. Todd is furious at Victor for living his life for eight years and wants him dead. On August 30, Victor is shot by an unseen assailant and seemingly dies in Téa's arms on the 31. The investigation goes on for months as Téa and John McBain work to find the culprit. On November 3, Téa thinks she might be pregnant with Victor's baby from their last time together, and a pregnancy test confirms it on the 7. Téa is overjoyed at having Victor's baby, but has a hard time coming to grips with having to raise him or her without Victor. She leans on her friend John for support as they continue to investigate Victor's murder. In January of 2012, the truth is finally realized when John gets proof that Todd was the one who killed Victor, and Todd is arrested on January 13. Unbeknownst to everyone, however, Victor is not actually dead; but being held captive by an escaped prisoner, Allison Perkins. In March, Todd jumps bail and goes to Port Charles, New York when his daughter Starr is injured in a car wreck. John comes and arrests him and takes him back to Llanview to stand trial. Todd returns to Port Charles in May when Starr is arrested for attempted murder. Todd reveals that he was found not guilty due to post traumatic stress. Téa arrives in town soon after Todd, late in her pregnancy, to represent Starr. Téa berates Todd for killing Victor, and they argue. Téa wants nothing to do with Todd. Birth, death, and switch On May 31, Todd is concerned when Téa doesn't show up for Starr's arraignment and goes looking for her. He finds her passed out on the floor of her hotel parking garage. She comes to, and Todd insists on taking her to the hospital. It starts storming, and Téa goes into labor while Todd is driving her. The car skids off the road and their cell phones don't work due to a downed cell tower. On June 1, Todd helps Téa to a bus stop where he delivers her baby. Téa is overjoyed at the baby being born, but gets worried when she realizes Todd is quiet and the baby isn't crying. She sends the baby with Todd to get help, and he promises to save him. Todd arrives at a cabin where he meets Heather Webber, although he doesn't know who she is. Todd says that the baby was breathing but not well and Heather does CPR, but the baby dies. Heather leaves and Sam Morgan, who has also just given birth to a baby boy, stumbles into the cabin and collapses. Todd goes to check on her, but then hears a baby crying and finds Sam's baby in a planter on the porch. He's holding the baby when Téa arrives at the cabin and assumes the baby is hers. Todd tries to tell her he's not, but Téa is hysterical and wants to hold her baby, so Todd gives him to her. Heather returns and when Todd confesses to her that the baby is Sam's, not Téa's, Heather suggests that they let Téa continue to believe she's holding her son, and to give Sam the dead baby when she wakes up. Todd is reluctant, as Starr has just lost her three-year-old daughter Hope, and he says he couldn't do that to someone. Heather convinces him, saying that Sam was probably there to ditch the baby because her husband Jason Morgan didn't want to raise him because he wasn't his. Todd then can't bring himself to tell Téa the truth, so she goes on believing Sam's baby is hers. Téa is ever grateful for Todd saving her baby, but Todd has trouble accepting her repeated thanks because he knows he actually didn't save her baby, but switched them. Todd then takes Téa and the baby to the hospital, and Jason arrives at the cabin where he finds Sam and the dead baby. Sam wakes up, and Jason has to tell her that her baby is dead. Sam doesn't believe it and insists on seeing and holding him. When she looks at the dead baby, she tells Jason that it isn't her baby. Sam and Jason take the baby to the hospital. Soon Epiphany Johnson schedules the baby for an autopsy to see what was the cause of his death. The autopsy shows that Little Victor died of respiratory failure and he had a life threatening blood disorder called hemophilia, which Téa passed on to him. Meanwhile, the baby Téa thinks is her own has Mediterranean Anemia, which Sam passed on to him. Téa wonders how that's possible since neither she nor Victor are Italian or Greek, which Dr. Steven Webber said was common for the disorder. She questions Todd about his family medical history since he and Victor were identical twins, but Todd doesn't want to answer questions. He is anxious to get both Téa and the baby out of the hospital and back home to Llanview before the truth comes out. Téa and the baby return to Llanview, and Sam continues to have a hard time accepting that her baby is dead. On June 18, baby Victor is burried next to Sam's daughter. In September 2012, Jason figures out that the baby Sam buried wasn't hers after running a sample of tissue Sam donated to the hospital from the baby. In October 2012, Sam gets back her son, while Téa finds out the truth about baby Victor. Family tree |V| ||León Delgado|V|Anna Delgado|_ ||||||:||||||||:|_ |||||Victor |~|~|V|~|~|Téa Delgado|_ ||||||||||:|_ |||||||||'Victor '|_ }} References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Manning Family Category:Lord Family Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Deceased Characters Category:Delgado Family